1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lanterns and, more particulary, to a reflector for converting a broadcast-type hydrocarbon-burning lantern to a spotlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lanterns burning hydrocarbon fuels such as propane, kerosene, and the like have been known for a number of years. These lanterns are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and the ready availability of fuel enhances the convenience of the lanterns. The lanterns are sufficiently compact and lightweight that they have become quite popular for camping and other recreational activities.
Although these lanterns function effectively, certain considerations have not been adequately addressed. One of these considerations relates to the quality of light emitted by the lanterns. Generally speaking, the lanterns are provided with a translucent glass housing through which light is broadcast in all directins. If a lantern is suspended in an elevated position, a great deal of light will be emitted and a fairly substantial area can be illuminated. A problem, however, occurs if the lantern is placed on a table, rather than being suspended overhead. The quantity of emitted light is such that the lantern may be too bright for people located close to the lantern. Moreover, the lantern functions quite effectively to attract insects; obviously, this can be undesirable in many circumstances.
An additional consideration relates to the effectiveness of the lantern when it is desired to move about. Basically, the lantern has to be held overhead so that enough light can be scattered about to illuminate one's path. Travel can be difficult, particularly if it is very dark or if one wishes to cover unfamiliar ground.
In an apparent attempt to alleviate these difficulties, it has been proposed to provide a reflector for lanterns. One prior lantern employs a reflector clipped to a glass housing by means of flexible straps. The reflector is trough-like and semi-circular when viewed from the end. Other devices employing a trough-like, semi-circular reflector placed in proximity with the glass housing of a lantern are known. One of these devices includes a frame connected to the lantern at the base and at the top. A handle also is provided for the frame. Certain of the prior reflectors are spaced from the glass housing to maintain the reflectors at a relatively low temperature.
It also is known to place a so-called bug shield in proximity with the lantern so that light emitted by the lantern will be unattractive to insects and so that the brightness of the lantern can be reduced for the benefit of nearby people. Another lantern employs an adjustable light-reflective shield to produce different light-reflective characteristics. Still another lantern employs a reflector disposed above an illuminating element to reflect light generally downwardly.
The prior devices have not adequately addressed the problem of providing effective, concentrated illumination emitted by a lantern. Although the reflectors included as part of prior lanterns indeed reflect light and concentrate it to some extent, they fail to completely deal with the problem. The prior lanterns also are difficult to hold during normal operation of the lantern because of a failure to provide an effective handle.